Tables have been constructed and utilized probably from the beginning of human history. Most tables in recent years have been formed of metal, wood or plastics. Ordinarly, tables are constructed in a permanent form to provide a flat top surface supported above the ground by a plurality of fixed legs.
In addition to such permanent types of tables, tables have also been fabricated usually of wood or metal, where the table legs may be pivoted under the flat table surface. Examples of such tables are those called "card tables", or longer tables designed to be set up and used at banquets or other functions. All such tables however, are fairly heavy in weight and are not inexpensive. Considerable effort, thus, may be required to remove them from a storage space, to set them up and then dismantle them and return them to the storage space after they have been used for their particular functions.
Such collapsible tables, moreover, are normally large in size and are generally not made in small enough sizes for use in schools and children's playrooms. Consequently, tables for the latter purposes are usually fixed in nature and necessarily occupy considerable space even when they are pushed aside when they are not required for use by the children.
There has thus existed a considerable need for a light, inexpensive, but sturdy, table which can be stored at a minimum of space requirement, that may be easily carried and set up for intended use and dismantled and re-stored.